


Merchant Marines

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Angst, Civil wars, Duo is oblivious, I'll add one anyway, M/M, Rebels, Trowa flirts, Une pissed off the wrong people, Wars, and a disaster, do I even need to add an angst tag at this point?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Lady Une oversteps and the former Gundam Pilots run off to do their own thing. What could possibly go wrong?And Howard wears his bermuda shorts.





	1. Chapter 1

Duo stared at the manilla folder that Une had placed on the table between them.

 

“What’s this,” Duo asked as he arched an eyebrow at her.

 

“The key to the future,” Une told him. “The Preventers are an organization dedicated to protecting Earth and the Colonies, without violence.”

 

“Without violence,” Duo asked skeptically. “How’s that work? Your people barge in yelling weapons down at the bad guys and they listen?”

 

“All Preventer Agents will be trained in peacekeeping methods that will be used instead of weapons,” Une explained.

 

“Right…” Duo said. “And how’s that working out for you?”

 

“We’re still in the recruiting phase,” Une explained. “Sally Po and Chang Wufei have joined, Mr. Winner and Ms. Peacecraft have agreed to back us.”

 

“And having the remaining Gundam Pilots by your side will be like a hole in one,” Howard spoke up from behind Duo. “These boys deserve a chance have a normal life. They’re sixteen.”

 

“You and I both know that these boys will never be able to lead a normal life, no matter how hard they try,” Une sniffed disdainfully.

 

Duo pushed the folder back across the table and stood, “Thanks for the offer but no thanks. I’m good here.”

 

“Mr. Maxwell please reconsider. Think about all the good you’d be able to do,” Une pressed.

 

“You know, I had a chance at a normal life before,” Duo said as he turned to leave the room. “Back on L2 with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen before the rebels and the Alliance ruined it. I was happy there, happier than I’d ever been before. So no… you can take your offer and stuff it.”

 

“Mr. Maxwell is this because we were enemies at one point,” Une asked. “You must realize that signing the warrant for your death… I took no pleasure in it.”

 

“Bullshit,” Duo said as he paused in the doorway.

 

“It was you that signed it,” Howard asked.

 

“I did,” Une said. “He was the enemy and I had orders to make an example out of him.”

 

“By killing him,” Howard roared. “Do you have any idea what he went through? How often he’s faced death? What any of those boys have been through?”

 

“How dare you speak to me this way,” Une exclaimed. “I did what I was supposed to do!”

 

Howard scoffed, “Get off of my ship.”

 

Une stood, “Very well. Mr. Maxwell I'll give you a week to reconsider.”

 

“There’s no need,” Duo told her. “I want nothing to do with you or the Preventers.”

 

Une paused and stared at him, “One week, Mr. Maxwell. If I do not hear from you by then, then I’ll know that you’re not interested.”

 

Duo scowled at her, “I already said I don’t want nothin to do with ya!”

 

“Good day, gentleman,” Une said as she pushed passed them to exit the room.

 

“She doesn’t take no for an answer, does she,” Howard scowled.

 

“Unfortunately not,” Duo sighed. “I’m gonna go call Chang.”

 

“You should let the others know as well,” Howard told him.

 

Duo nodded and headed towards the communication room. Once inside he sat heavily in a chair, input the code used to call out, and dialed the number Wufei had given him. As it rang, Duo tapped his fingers impatiently on the table.

 

“Nǐ hǎo,” Came a voice raspy from sleep.

 

“It’s oh-two,” Duo replied. “I need to talk to you.”

 

“Oh-two…” Wufei yawned. “It’s two in the morning.”

 

“Yeah… sorry,” Duo apologized. “This is important.”

 

“Fine, what is it,” Wufei asked.

 

Duo could hear the rustle of cloth through the phone as Wufei sat up.

 

“Une just offered me a position with her new agency,” Duo informed him. “She said you have agreed to join.”

 

“I did join, yes,” Wufei told him. “I start on Monday.”

 

“Oh-five… I don’t trust her,” Duo said.

 

“Neither do I,” Wufei replied. “I trust her about as far as I can throw her… but it seems like she’s doing good.”

 

“I dunno… the way she was talkin…” Duo sighed. “It’s like she thought having all of us workin in her agency… under her thumb was going to get her bonus points or somethin.”

 

“I know, I got that feeling too,” Wufei explained. “But I’m willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. If it doesn’t work out then I’ll leave.”

 

“You sure,” Duo asked.

 

“Yes,” Wufei answered.

 

“Okay… let me know if you need anything,” Duo told him. “And stay safe.”

 

“I will,” Wufei assured him. “Now if you’re done, I’m going back to sleep.”

 

Duo chuckled, “Yeah, I’m done. Good night.”

 

“Good night, oh-two,” Wufei replied before he hung up the phone.

 

Duo sighed and rubbed his face. He glanced at the clock and decided on who to call next. After a moment he decided to call Trowa as the taller male was more than likely done with his performance by now.

 

Once again he input the code and pressed in the number. It rang for what seemed like forever and Duo was getting ready to hang up when it was answered. Trowa’s upper body appeared on the screen and Duo stared at the naked flesh that was suddenly in front of him.

 

“Oh-two,” Trowa asked as he sat down.

 

Duo hid his disappointment by giving Trowa a grin, “Hey oh-three! You just get done with a show?”

 

“Yeah, I was about to hit the shower,” Trowa informed him. “Did you need something or did you just want to stare at my abs?”

 

Duo grinned wider, “Both,” He smirked.

 

Trowa laughed, making Duo’s heart swell.

 

“Okay, but in all seriousness,” Duo said. “Une is trying to recruit us for her new peace keeping agency.”

 

“Peace keeping agency,” Trowa asked.

 

“She’s already recruited oh-five. He doesn’t trust her, neither do I, but he’s willing to give it a try.”

 

Trowa frowned, “I haven’t heard anything about it but this is the first day we’ve had communications up in a while.”

 

“She left here not even half an hour ago,” Duo informed him. “Howard is pissed at her, all but threw her off the ship.”

 

“She actually pissed him off,” Trowa asked incredulous. “That is extremely hard to do.”

 

“I know,” Duo said. “Hopefully he’ll be calm by the time we leave port tomorrow.”

 

Trowa nodded, “How is it out there?”

 

“Ehh, you know. The usual,” Duo shrugged. “Storms, pirates, more storms… we were supposed to leave today but there’s a storm in our path.”

 

“Where are you headed next,” Trowa asked.

 

“Brazil,” Duo said. “We have some cargo to pick up there and then we’re headed towards India.”

 

“The circus will be in India in about a month. Maybe we can meet up,” Trowa suggested.

 

“That would be great,” Duo smiled. “Then I can stare at your abs all I want!”

 

Trowa snorted and shook his head but Duo saw the grin hidden there.

 

“Alright. I’ll keep an eye out. I’ve got to go shower before the water is gone,” Trowa told him.

 

“Talk to you later,” Duo said.

 

Trowa stood and Duo got another look at his abs before the call ended. Duo took a moment to collect himself before calling Quatre, who he was sure was still at work.

 

“Master Winner’s phone, Rashid speaking,” Answered the deep voice of Rashid.

 

“Hey big guy,” Duo responded. “Is oh-four around?”

 

“He’s currently in the shower,” Rashid informed him. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

 

“Possibly,” Duo told him. “Une is going around attempting to recruit the five of us.”

 

“Ahh,” Rashid sighed. “I’m afraid you’re a bit late on that front. Master Winner has already agreed to fund her.”

 

“Damn it,” Duo cursed.

 

“I am against him funding the agency but he made up his mind,” Rashid informed him.

 

“Alright, thanks Rashid,” Duo sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his bangs. “Tell him to be careful, yeah?”

 

“I will,” Rashid assured him.

 

“Thanks Rashid,” Duo said before ending the call.

 

Duo leaned back in his chair and stared blankly at the ceiling. He briefly considered attempting to contact Heero but the other male rarely answered the number he’d given them. He decided against it as he was sure Heero already knew.

 

He stood up and left the room before heading down to the tinker room to work on one of his many projects. Time flew when he was in the room and before he knew it, it was time for dinner. He put away his tools and cleaned up his area before washing his hands. As he headed towards the mess hall Trowa’s words and he blushed. Why would Trowa want to meet up with him?


	2. Chapter 2

Duo hissed as he peeled his shirt off so he could get a better look at the cut on his arm. It wasn’t deep, it just looked like it was.

 

They'd just made it to India after making it through a hurricane that had appeared in their path. Pirates had attacked them almost immediately afterwards. 

 

The ship had been damaged by the storm and their defenses had been down when the pirates attacked. Though the pirates had been dealt with swiftly and surely, there had still been a few injuries from the attack. 

 

Duo hit a key on his laptop and listened to the beeping of the outgoing call.

 

“What the fuck happened?” Was the first thing out of Trowa’s mouth.

 

“Got caught on the edge of a hurricane.” Duo answered, “Then pirates thought we’d make a good target.”

 

Duo poked the cut on his bicep and felt Trowa’s eyes on him even through the computer screen.

 

“It’s just a scratch. Barely even grazed me.” Duo told him as he glanced up and met Trowa’s eyes. 

 

“Lot of blood for a little scratch.” Trowa commented. 

 

Duo shrugged and poured rubbing alcohol over the injury. He hissed as it burned but quickly got to cleaning it before he stitched it up. 

 

“Don’t forget to put a bandage over it.” Trowa ordered.

 

“Yeah yeah… I know.” Duo muttured, “Are you guys still in the area?”

 

“No, we had to leave.” Trowa answered, “I wanted to stay but we couldn’t risk missing our next show.” 

 

“Damn.” Duo muttured, “Where’s your next stop?”

 

“We’re heading towards China.” Trowa told him. 

 

“I think we’re headed there next but we’re gonna be stuck here for a couple of weeks for repairs.” Duo informed him, “We’re gonna have to make most of the parts we need and scavenge the rest.”

 

“Damn.” Trowa muttured, “That bad?”

 

“Yeah, most of the systems are down.” Duo sighed, “That’s how the pirates managed to board.”

 

“What happened with them.” Trowa asked.

 

“Most of them went overboard.” Duo said, “Howard said to spare the three youngest. He wants to give them a chance.”

 

Trowa hummed, “Howard is a good man.”

 

“Yeah, he is.” Duo agreed. 

 

“Oh-one contacted me a few days ago.” Trowa informed him after a long pause.

 

“Oh? What’d he say?” Duo asked.

 

“He was mostly just checking in. He did ask if I knew what Une was up to.” Trowa informed him, “I told him what you’d told me and what I’ve been able to dig up.”

 

Duo nodded and bit his lip. 

 

Trowa’s eyes darted to Duo’s mouth before looking back up. Duo’s entire upper body was in his line of sight, even in the dim lighting. He could clearly see Duo’s athletic physique and his many tattoos. 

 

Duo had a tattoo of the Milky Way Galaxy on his right shoulder, his sweeper tattoo featuring an anchor with a compass embedded in it was on his left shoulder, prayer beads wrapped around a bible was on his chest over his heart, and on the left side of his chest were wings with the words,

 

_ There is no better Friend _ _   
_ _ Than a Brother, _ _   
_ _ And there is no better Brother _ _   
_ __ Than You

 

“Tro?” Duo asked concerned.

 

Trowa blinked, “Sorry. What’d you say?”

 

“I asked if you were okay, you went off into lala land for a minute.” Duo told him. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Trowa assured him, “Are you? You look like you got tossed around a lot.”

 

“Yeah, was runnin back and forth helping everyone out while the ship was rockin in the storm.” Duo informed him. 

 

“Go get some rest.” Trowa said softly, “We can chat later.”

 

“Yeah alright.” Duo agreed, “A nice hot shower and then bed.”

 

“Good night, Duo.” Trowa told him.

 

“Night Tro.” Duo grinned before ending the call.

 

Duo stood and stretched. He grabbed his laptop and headed back to his bunk to get a change of clothes and his shower supplies before heading to the showers. They were blissfully empty at this time of night so he had the entire place to himself.

 

Duo stripped and turned on the water. He let out a soft sigh as the hot water ran down his tired body. He grabbed his soap and started lathering his body. 

 

When he reached a certain part of his anatomy he groaned. How long had it been since he'd last touched himself? 

 

Feeling safe enough during the war to just relax and jerk off had been far and few between. And now, on a ship… there was little privacy. 

 

Duo set the soap down and wrapped a soapy hand around his flaccid cock, gave it a firm squeeze.

 

“Nnng…”

 

It felt so good. He moaned, twisted his wrist, and moved his hand up and down. 

 

“Oh fuck…” He gasped.

 

A throat was cleared and Duo snapped his eyes open.

 

“Fuck!” He muttered.

 

“Sorry, I came to use the jon but it looks like you could use a hand.” The man said.

 

Duo looked at him. He knew who the man was, Ervin Lewis. He had dark red hair and light green eyes. And he was tall.

 

He'd been a Sweeper for about five years. Howard wasn't fond of him due to the fact that he was always getting into some form of trouble. But… 

 

“Fuck it… come here.” Duo ordered.

 

Ervin stripped and joined Duo in the spray of water.

 

“No kissing or grabbing my hair.” Duo told him.

 

“I can work with that.” Ervin smirked, his hands on Duo's hips.

 

Duo grinned. This was going to be fun.

 

Ten minutes later they were panting and laughing. Duo had one leg wrapped around Ervin's thigh and the other wrapped around his waist.

 

“That was fun.” Duo laughed, “Best I've had yet.”

 

“Yeah?” Ervin grinned, “What do you say to a second round?”

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Howard roared from behind Ervin.

 

“Shit!” Duo cursed as Ervin pulled away.

 

“Nothing sir.” Ervin said, “Just two guys fucking.”

 

Howard did not like that answer at all.

 

Duo rolled his eyes, turned the water off, and walked over to his towels. He listened as Howard lectured Ervin for not being at his post before sending him on his way. Then he turned to Duo who was in the process of drying off.

 

“What were you thinking?” Howard demanded.

 

“I was thinking that I was horny and wanted to get laid.” Duo told him, “Though I don’t see how it’s any of your business.”

 

“Duo, as grown and as mature as you are… you’re still only sixteen. Ervin is ten years older than you.” Howard told him.

 

“I know how old I am, Howard.” Duo scowled, “I’m not a child, haven’t been in a long time. And Ervin isn’t the first guy I’ve fucked that is far older than me, and he probably won’t be the last. Look, Howie, I know you mean well, but if I want to fuck older guys then I will.” 

 

Howard sighed as Duo pulled on his pants and walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

Wufei winced as he made his way down to medical, one arm wrapped around his ribs. It seemed like he’d been going to medical a lot since he’d started training. At first he hadn’t thought anything about it, but now… Now he was sure he had a broken rib.

 

“Again, Chang?” Sally asked as he entered her office, “Let me guess, another training accident?”

 

“Yeah…” Wufei shrugged only to hiss in pain.

 

“On the table.” Sally ordered as she stood from her chair. 

 

Wufei slowly sat down and pulled up his shirt so Sally could see the damage.

 

“Damn it, Chang.” Sally cursed, “Are you sure this came from a training accident?”

 

“Seeing as how I just came from training… yes…” Wufei hissed.

 

Sally tsked and started examining the former teenage terrorist. She took x rays and was relieved when she didn’t see any broken ribs.

 

“They aren’t broken.” She told him, “Just very bruised. I want you to take it easy in training until they heal.”

 

“Yeah, alright.” Wufei agreed easily, “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course.” Sally said looking up from his file.

 

“Do you trust Une?” Wufei asked her.

 

“Why do you ask?” Sally responded slowly.

 

“Just something that Maxwell said.” Wufei answered as he pulled his shirt back down. 

 

Sally hummed, “I don’t fully trust her… yet. But her goal is admirable. That’s why I joined.”

 

Wufei nodded, “That’s why I joined as well…”

 

“Are you having second thoughts?” Sally asked.

 

Wufei hesitated before answering, “No.”

 

Sally looked at him carefully before sighing, “Watch your back, Wufei. This place is filled with former OZ and Alliance soldiers. Most of whom would love to say they managed to kill a Gundam Pilot.”

 

“I know…” Wufei answered before making his way from the room.

 

He was watching his back but there was only so much he could do without someone else helping him and with the other former pilots spread all throughout Earth and the Colonies… Wufei sighed as he reached the stairs. 

 

This was going to hurt.

 

“Chang!” A voice behind him called, “Where are you off to in such a hurry? There’s still two hours of training left before you’re released for the day!”

 

Wufei cursed under his breath and turned to face his squad leader. 

 

“I’ve been ordered to take it easy in training until my ribs heal.” Wufei informed him.

 

“That doesn’t mean you can skip training altogether.” The man sneered, “Back to the gym. Now.”

 

“No.” Wufei told him, “Regulations state that when a trainee or agent are injured they may skip training until their injury or injuries heal.”

 

“I don’t care what the regulations say.” The man spat, “I am your squad leader and I am telling you to get your ass back to the gym.”

 

“No.” Wufei said, “I will not.”

 

“You’re disobeying a direct order?” The man grinned darkly, “I’ll have you written up for insubordination Chang.”

 

“And I’ll report you for abusing a trainee.” Wufei responded.

 

“Oh will you now?” The man grinned wider.

 

The man advanced on Wufei. Before Wufei could move away, he doubled over as black spots appeared in his vision. He sucked in a choked breath. He was knocked to the floor as the punches and kicks kept coming. 

 

He didn’t dare fight back, he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of being able to report him for attacking his squad leader. 

 

What felt like hours later but was really just minutes his squad leader left, leaving Wufei laying, near unconsciousness, at the bottom of the stairs. 

 

Darkness ate at his vision as he stared blankly at the wall. He knew the former OZ and Alliance soldiers hated him but to go to these extremes… maybe Duo had been right… maybe he shouldn’t have joined. 


End file.
